A thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD) generally includes an LCD panel and a backlight unit for illumination. To simplify the process of making display panels including the LCD panel, a gate driver circuit for driving the display panel is integrated in the display panel and disposed within the periphery circuit area of the display panel. The gate driver circuit so integrated is known as a gate driver-on-array (GOA) structure. FIG. 1 shows a general layout of a display panel having a GOA structure. Since the GOA structure is fabricated on the display panel, it will take up some of the area of the display panel. That may increase the periphery area of the display panel. It is desirable to provide a gate driver-on-array that does not require a large periphery area of the display panel.